Hollyleaf: The Wandering Warrior
by Son Goshen
Summary: Hollyleaf got struck by a boulder and lost her memory when the tunnel started collapsing. She got visions and dreams of her previous memory, but will she ever remember her past again? and what is her true destiny? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Hollyleaf: The Wandering Warrior**

**Dawnfire: Tada! This is my prologue of my series. I'll write the 1****st**** chapter if anyone likes it. 3 good reviews will do.**

**Spottedleaf: I think it is great.**

**Oakheart: So do I.**

**Bluestar: Me too.**

**Feathertail: That's 3 already.**

**Dawnfire: STOP BUTTING IN EVERYWHERE! (growls and chases them around)**

**Spottedleaf: R&R!**

Crash! The tunnel was starting to collapse. No! I can't die here! Hollyleaf thought desperately. Rocks and mud showered onto her. She scrambled to get out of the tunnels. She fled down the tunnel and took a left, right, up. Suddenly, a boulder fell onto her head. She fell down unconscious…


	2. A New Life?

**Dawnfire: And this is my first chapter! HAHAHA**

**Spottedleaf: Took you long enough.**

**Dawnfire: Say that again?**

**Spottedleaf: Took you long enough!**

**Dawnfire: Mwahahaha. (produces gigantic hammer). Now you're a dead cat! (hits Spottedleaf with hammer)**

**Spottedleaf: Uggh! (faints)**

**Hawkfrost: Don't forget, R&R! And I think this is really boring.**

**Dawnfire: It is supposed to slowing build up the story. Besides, Hollyleaf will meet Cinder-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! You just made me tell a little bit of the plot! Do you want me to hit you as well! Get off this land, you mangy little Dark Forest rat!**

**Third person + Hollyleaf's POV**

Hollyleaf (P.S. she doesn't know she is called Hollyleaf but since this is also third person POV she is Hollyleaf. What cats like rogues call her is Holly) woke up. Around her were tunnels leading toward unknown places. Who am I? Where am I? She was very confused. Slow down, she told herself. What am I called? Kitty, Snow, or Leaf? When she thought of leaf suddenly visions of a golden tom and another blind tom playing with her. There came another vision of hunting a mouse with another golden tom behind her. What was that, she thought to herself. Wait. My name is Holly… something. I'll just be Holly then. I _think _I'm in a bunch of tunnels. I really should get out. Hollyleaf ran around, trying to get out and ignoring the pain of her scratches. That's strange, I don't remember getting hurt. She finally got out and blinked at the bright sunlight.

"Hi, are you lost?" A cat spoke a couple mouse tails away from her. "I'm Frost, who are you?"

"No, I'm not lost. I'm called Holly," Hollyleaf said stiffly. "Are you a rogue?"

"I don't cause trouble so I'm a loner. So is my sister Snow," she added brightly, indicating with her ears the white she-cat next to her. "Where do you live?"

"I live in the tunnels," Hollyleaf said, though she added _I think_ in her head.

"That's coincidental! We live there, too! Do you want to join us?" Frost asked kindly.

"Sure, why not? Since I'm also living alone," Hollyleaf replied. Suddenly another vision crossed her mind. She saw a stone hollow, herself sleeping next to many cats in a mossy nest, and hissing at a tortoiseshell loner. Why do I get these strange visions, she wanted to wail out loud. Her head hurt terribly each time.

"Are you okay?" the white she-cat noticed Hollyleaf's look of pain.

"It's nothing." They mustn't know of her visions!

"We could build a minicamp at our place. It's in the tunnels," Snow mewed joyfully. They all bounded toward a tunnel entrance. There were two comfortable looking moss nests with a wall of bracken and thorns around them protectively. In the bracken area was a fresh kill pile, along with a rather far of place which Hollyleaf assumed it was the dirt place. Another vision crossed her mind again. This time she saw the golden tom and the blind tom again, with her sneaking into a bad smelling tunnel to the outside. Hollyleaf was getting annoyed. She really wished her mind can shut up. Snow and Frost were already tearing down bracken and making the minicamp larger.

"I'll go and collect moss, ferns, and feathers," Hollyleaf offered. She trotted around looking for some soft moss. AHA! She came across a nest of feathers. She clamped all the feathers in her jaws, added them to a pile, and tore at moss. When got as much as she could, she carried them back into the minicamp.

"Well done, Holly! I love those jay feathers!" Snow said. Hollyleaf nodded at her. She made a nice nest in a shallow scoop which would be her nest.

"I'm going to hunt for the fresh kill pile! Holly, do you want to come with me?" Frost asked.

"K!" Hollyleaf ran forward and opened her jaws, tasting the air for the scent of prey. She spotted a mouse scuffling at seeds. Slowly, she crept at the mouse and pounced. She trotted back happily and scraped earth over it. Soon she caught a shrew and a chaffinch to add to her pile. "Want to go back now?" She asked Frost.

"Why not?" Frost mumbled around her prey. They went back to the minicamp and saw some herbs tucked safely in cracks around a specific place for medicine (?).

"I collected some healing herbs while you were gone," Snow explained. They settled down comfortably. But that night Hollyleaf couldn't settle. She fidgeted around until she decided to get out, running around a little. Strangely, she caught this familiar scent that she couldn't place. She was nearing an unfamiliar yet familiar (I have no idea how to explain more) forest. She sniffed around and heard a growl.

"Get off our territory, you rogue!" a gray she-cat spoke. And then she gaped at her in amazement. "Hollyleaf?"

**Dawnfire: O LA LA! Suspense! Haha. Hem hem. I hope you kinda get the idea of this story slightly now. R&R. Can somebody PLEASE advertise this story (maybe?)?**

**Spottedleaf: I can.**

**Dawnfire: Why am I not surprised to see you pop up here? *sighs***

**Hawkfrost: I DECLARE I OWN THIS STORY NOW!**

**Dawnfire: Shut up. OR YOU SHALL DIE! *holds knife up threateningly***

**Hawkfrost: I'm not scared, I'm already dead, remember?**

**Dawnfire: Would you like to die again?**

**Hawkfrost: Did I say so? But bye! R&R! *runs away as fast as he can***

**Dawnfire: And also, readers, do you know what Hollyleaf's visions were. Here are they if you are too lazy to surf through to see:**

When she thought of leaf suddenly visions of a golden tom and another blind tom playing with her. There came another vision of hunting a mouse with another golden tom behind her.

Suddenly another vision crossed her mind. She saw a stone hollow, herself sleeping next to many cats in a mossy nest, and hissing at a tortoiseshell loner.

This time she saw the golden tom and the blind tom again, with her sneaking into a bad smelling tunnel to the outside.

**So please say what scene it was and who were the cats mentioned in it. Hint hint. In the hunting mouse one, the golden tom is NOT Lionblaze. Also, who is the gray she-cat who was in the last part? Hint: What did I say to Hawkfrost?**


	3. News

**Dawnfire: The third chapter is out. I need to tell everyone that I will only update once a week, maybe sometimes more. I just have too much homework!**

**Spottedleaf: Go read the Twilight series then, and not go to school.**

**Dawnfire: I can't possibly do that!**

**Spottedleaf: Then why don't you don't do the homework?**

**Dawnfire: *ignores Spottedleaf* It is time to announce the answers to the trivia questions last chapter.**

**Lionblaze and Jayfeather were the ones playing with her as kits. (Correct, Asher the Fox!)The golden tom is Brackenfur watching Hollyleaf hunt. **

**The stone hollow is the ThunderClan camp. Hollyleaf is sleeping with her Clanmates. She was also hissing at Sol**

**Lionblaze and Jayfeather are sneaking out of camp through the dirt place tunnel together with Hollyleaf.**

**BrambleclawxSquirrelflight got it all right! Congrats.**

Hollyleaf… The name was so familiar. Was that who she was? The gray she-cat was still gaping at her. But she was Holly, not Hollyleaf! Her instincts were screaming at her to run. She ran as fast as she could out of the clearing. "Wait!" the she-cat called after her.

Hollyleaf skidded to a halt in front of Frost. "Why are you running like that? You look like you were chased by badgers. But you haven't, have you?" Frost asked? Hollyleaf shook her head, unable to speak. How was she supposed to explain what she encountered? There was no way. Frost and Snow will never understand. She thought of the name more but got nothing except for confusion.

_Meanwhile in ThunderClan…_

Lionblaze's POV

Cinderheart ran towards Lionblaze, her eyes wide with excitement. "You won't believe what I saw!" she gasped.

"What?" Lionblaze muttered. He was too exhausted to take in what she said.

"I saw Hollyleaf!" she explained.

Lionblaze stared at her. "Impossible! She died, remember? You must've gotten the wrong cat."

"I saw Hollyleaf all right!" Cinderheart insisted.

Lionblaze couldn't believe his ears. Hollyleaf was alive! He must tell Jayfeather! He scampered toward the medicine cat den.

After he explained it to Jayfeather, Jayfeather flicked his tail excitedly. "We must find her! But we should not tell any cat, tell that to Cinderheart, too."

That night Lionblaze can't sleep. He might see Hollyleaf soon!

Dawnfire: I'm done! This chapter is kinda short, but it's pretty interesting, right? Right? R&R!

Spottedleaf: What will happen next?

Dawnfire: Maybe I'll relate it somehow to the Dark Forest battle. _Maybe. _

Spottedleaf: Hmm…

Hollyleaf: How come no one told me about this place? It is supposed to be MY story!

Dawnfire: Too bad so sad.

Hollyleaf: And you are making me mousebrained! I would never ever forget my name.

Dawnfire: But your head got hit by a boulder.

Spottedleaf: Since both of them are busy arguing, I'll read my book in peace. R&R!


	4. The Truth? Maybe

**Dawnfire: Drum roll!**

**Spottedleaf: Why should we listen to you?**

**Dawnfire: Shut up. Hollyleaf might find out her past. Dun dun dun dun!**

**Spottedleaf: Who cares?**

**Dawnfire: I care! And if you don't shut up you'll be dead. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Spottedleaf: R&R! *runs away***

Screech! The thrush gave an alarm call and flew out of Hollyleaf's reaches. It was already the 5th piece of prey she missed today.

"Are you okay, Holly?" Snow had padded toward Hollyleaf. All Hollyleaf did was let out a frustrated growl.

"You have been distracted all day. Does this have to do with what happened when you came running yesterday?" she went on. Hollyleaf grunted in reply.

"If you talk it out you will feel better, you know," Snow meowed, her eyes warm.

"Everything is just so weird. Strange things keep on happening to me!" Hollyleaf burst out. Her emotions started spilling out. "When I woke up I was in the tunnels. I was hurt but I didn't know why. Then I got weird headaches that showed me strange but familiar visions. And, don't tell Frost, but I met this cat. I was at a forest. Then a gray she-cat growled at me, saying that I should get out of their territory. And she gaped at me and called me Hollyleaf."

Snow's eyes widened. "Do you remember anything about the cat?"

And Hollyleaf was thrown in yet another vision. She and the gray she-cat was playing happily around. Isn't the gray she-cat the one I saw? She thought.

"I just saw a vision," Hollyleaf began hesitantly. "It was about the gray she-cat I saw. I was playing with her."

Snow's eyes got even wider. "You must've once been a Clan cat!"

"What's a Clan cat?" Snow began explaining the 4 Clans. She knew so much about them.

Hollyleaf pondered at the idea of been once part of the Clans. Then she remembered something. It was a rainy day. She was yelling at the golden tom and a blind tom, and ran into the tunnels. The tunnel collapsed and something hit her on the head…

"I might be. But how do you know so much about the Clans?

"Well…"Snow did not reply.

"Well what?"

"My mother is a Clan cat."

"WHAT? Who is she?"

"Snowbird." Hollyleaf thinks she heard of the name before, but she can't remember at all.

"So therefore your name must be Holly something."

"I know that. I don't remember though."

"Hollyflower? Hollybush? Hollyfall? Hollybird? Hollywhisker? Blaze? Jade? Wing? Frost?" Snow trailed on at each suggestion.

Hollyleaf snorted. "Honestly, those names sound mousebrained to me, especially Hollybush and Hollywhisker."

"It was just a suggestion!" Snow protested.

"Why aren't you in a Clan as well?" Hollyleaf was aching with curiousity. Snow did not reply, but carried her thrush toward the home tunnel.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Where are you, Hollyleaf? Lionblaze thought. Why did you run away from Cinderheart? He missed his sister so much. Whenever he thought of her he feels as if his heart is torn apart. He was currently running around ThunderClan's territory, trying to pick up scent of Hollyleaf. There was only a faint scent at the border near ShadowClan's border. It was already stale. He decided to look past the territory and search near the tunnels…

It was sunset already, and all Lionblaze scented was mouse. He might as well bring prey back. He had caught a black pelt whisk away into a crevice at the rock, but it could be any cat. He sighed inwardly and headed back to camp. He would look near there sometime later. He still had his paws full of Dovepaw, his apprentice.

**Dawnfire: OOOOOOH! Lionblaze is looking for his sister! Trivia again about Hollyleaf's visions!**

**Hollyleaf and a gray she-cat was playing around. Who is that?**

**It was a rainy day. Hollyleaf was yelling at a golden tom and another blind tom. She ran into the tunnels and something hit her head. Who were the toms and what happened at this scene? Also, what hit her head?**

**Hollyleaf: I'm back again!**

**Dawnfire: Nice to see you.**

**Hollyleaf: I know the answers to the visions! The first one is… *squeaks in surprise* (Dawnfire slapped her tail over her mouth)**

**Dawnfire: Just answer the questions and R&R!**


	5. Oh no, not again!

**Dawnfire: I updated!**

**Spottedleaf: Big deal.**

**Dawnfire: Thanks!**

**Spottedleaf: She's gone nuts.**

**Dawnfire: *singing and dancing***

**Spottedleaf: So I guess I have to take over until the madness is over. This is a rather short chapter all about Hollyleaf. As you read on you'll notice she's full on anguish and is becoming extremely dramatic.**

**Hollyleaf: *sighs* Why oh why am I always portrayed like this?**

**Spottedleaf: Because you are a dim-witted idiot who's brain is as big as a beetle.**

**Hollyleaf: OH! You asked for it! *slides out claws***

**Spottedleaf: *sticks out tongue* you can't catch me!**

**Hollyleaf: I will if that's the last thing I'll do! *chases Spottedleaf around the garden***

**Bluestar: Looks like I have to take over now. R&R!**

Can I really belong to the clans? Hollyleaf wondered. Her life was fulled with confusion. She felt more frustrated than ever. She dug her claws in the dirt, clawing it up for no reason. What is my reason to live? I thought my life would be perfect. I have Snow and Frost as my family. And now I'm a Clan cat, one of the most dangerous cats around the lake. Do the Fates hate me that much? Oh, father and mother, whoever you are, help me from this misery! There was a feeling of déjà vu. It was a raining day and she was nearby the tunnels. Should I just start a new life? She did not have much time to ponder this, for 2 cats exploded into the space she was in.

"We've finally found you, Hollyleaf!" A golden tom spoke, accompanied by a blind one. They were the very ones from her frequent visions. It was clear from his voice that he knew her very well.

"Hollyleaf? I'm Holly."

"Hollyleaf, did you lose your memory? Why don't you remember us?"

"I don't know you!"

"Yes you do. We're your siblings!" the blind tom finally mewed.

"No, you're not. My family is with Snow and Frost."

"Who are they?"

"They are my family."

"We are, Hollyleaf. We're kin by blood line, not friendship!"

"You must be lying! I was with them from the start of my consciousness in the tunnels."

"Then where were you before that?"

"I… you don't need to know that."

"You don't know, do you? You only remember waking up in a tunnel. You got amnesia, Hollyleaf."

"My name is Hollyleaf, not Holly!" Hollyleaf was screeching now. Some part of her mind knew they were right, but she just couldn't admit it. There was something about the two cats' scent that was very familiar. They were advancing her now, eyes clouded with worry and concern.

"Stay away from me, you 2 creeps."

"No, we're your brothers!"

"Get away!" Hollyleaf ran into the tunnels, filled with fear. She remembered a choky feeling in her throat and an acute pain on her forehead many, many, moons ago.

She knew all this was happening again. The tunnel was collapsing. Rocks crashed down. She tried to run away, but was too late. What have I done? She thought. But there wasn't much time anyways. A strong wave of déjà vu struck her again as it had when she was outside. It happened to her. And a boulder struck her head, knocking her unconscious…

**Spottedleaf: And that happened again.**

**Dawnfire: Get out of the way, this is MY story.**

**Spottedleaf: I'm doing it, seeing you weren't particularly fit a while ago.**

**Dawnfire: Nothing happened.**

**Spottedleaf: Something did. It was completely hilarious. I even videotaped it.**

**Dawnfire: Look behind you.**

**Spottedleaf: Ha! I'm not getting fooled from such an old trick.**

**Hollyleaf: Die, you big headed cat! *knocks Spottedleaf on the head with a frying pan***

**Dawnfire: Told you so! Okay now, readers, please tell me the names of the golden tom and the blind one that appeared in this chapter. You'll be on the honor list of the next chapter. See you then! R&R!**


	6. Hollyleaf's Destiny

**Dawnfire: Congratulations to…**

**arceus100**

**Avatar-State craziness**

**Swanstream**

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail**

**Whitetail of AppleClan**

**And…**

**BrambleclawxSqurrelflight**

**For answering the trivia correctly! And something I noticed (thanks to EaglefootMoonflightVipertail, a fallen tree, and Swanstream) that I accidently wrote "My name is Hollyleaf not Holly." :P Major oops. Sorry if it caused any confusion. It should be the other way around. But anyways…**

**Spottedleaf: You're mousebrained.**

**Dawnfire: Did someone just talk?**

**Spottedleaf: I did.**

**Hollyleaf: No, no one did.**

**Spottedleaf: Hey!**

**Dawnfire: Oh well who cares… now on with the amazing story! R&R!**

Meanwhile in ThunderClan…

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze was pacing around while Jayfeather sorted the herbs in his store. They found Hollyleaf, but lost her again in the same way as last time,

"Would you please quit that pacing? It's really distracting!" Jayfeather snapped, flicking his ears in irritation.

"Do you really think Hollyleaf got amnesia?"

"Explain why she was acting so weirdly then."

"Well…" At this point he lowered his voice, "what if the Place of No Stars recruited her?"

His brother bristled. "What you say is right. Hollyleaf would be a clear victim. She was full of anger. We can never know what the Dark Forest is thinking. But even to the point of being suspicious about our own sister?"

**Brambleclaw's POV**

Brambleclaw waited patiently outside the medicine cat's den while Lionblaze conversed with his brother and medicine cat, Jayfeather. Though he tried hard not to eavesdrop on the conversation, he still heard it. Well, snatches of it anyways.

"What if the Place of No Stars recruited her?" Lionblaze's voice drifted through.

"What you say is right. Hollyleaf would be a clear victim. She was full of anger. We can never know what the Dark Forest is thinking. But even to the point of being suspicious about our own sister?" Dark Forest… nightmares flashed in Brambleclaw's mind. His father had tried to use him for his own dark deeds. Did he hear right? Cats of the Dark Forest are recruiting live cats from the Clans by the lake! Without thinking he barged in the den, much to Lionblaze and Jayfeather's surprise.

"Brambleclaw! Do you want to speak with me?" Jayfeather looked confident. Only the tiny rise in his voice betrayed his fear of Brambleclaw knowing what they were talking about.

"We need to talk." That was all he said.

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Pain. That was the only thing Hollyleaf was certain of. It happened again. Again? In a heartbeat images flashed across her head from her subconscious long compressed. Like connect the dots they formed stories of their own, finally revealing Hollyleaf's past. Her name was really Hollyleaf, just like the golden tom, no, _Lionblaze_, had said. She was a ThunderClan cat. And she killed Ashfur, even though she uncovered the truth about her origins herself. And there was something strange. She clearly remembered running into the tunnels, but she's standing in a lush green forest. How can that be?

"Don't say you've forgotten us." A clear voice rang through the stillness.

Hollyleaf turned around, seeing a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Spottedleaf?" she guessed.

"Who else?"

"Am I in StarClan now? Am I dead!"

"No, you are not dead. It is not your time to join us yet."

"Just get to the point!" a new voice growled. From the look Hollyleaf can tell she was Yellowfang.

"Why am I here?"

"Haven't you heard of the Dark Forest yet?"

"Yes… but wasn't that place where evil cats go when they die?"

"Precisely. They are now rising against us. There is only one cat who will have to lead us all."

"ME?"

"Yes."

"Is that why I am in the Three?"

"You aren't."

"WHAT!"

"In reality, Dovepaw, Whitewing and Birchfall's kit, is the One."

"So I wasn't one of the Three because of this?"

"Yes. You are as important as the Three. Without any of you we will lose the war without a question."

"So that is why I am here."

"Young cats think they know everything." Yellowfang sounded slightly annoyed.

"Peace, Yellowfang."

"Are you ready to accept your destiny then?"

"Yes." Hollyleaf sounded confident, but inside she was quaking.

"Your first mission is to go to ThunderClan."

"Oh no!"

"You misunderstood me. I meant to spy on them. You need to get in touch with them after all these moons."

"I understand now…"

"Good. Just remember, StarClan will be with you wherever you go…" Both cats faded and Hollyleaf woke up inside the tunnels.

**Dawnfire: TADA! So here is the explanation of why Hollyleaf wasn't one of the Three.**

**Spottedleaf: I get to appear! Everyone loves me.**

**Hollyleaf: I don't.**

**Dawnfire: In fact, you are the most annoying cat in the world.**

**Spottedleaf: Why did you put me in then?**

**Dawnfire: In the living cats' mind, you are the most reliable and trustworthy cat. But then… if I told everyone at the next Gathering that you lost my favorite movie in 1 day, they won't trust you anymore.**

**Spottedleaf: You wouldn't do that!**

**Hollyleaf: I'm sure she would. I got my sneakiness from her. After all, I'm her kin.**

**Spottedleaf: :0**

**Dawnfire: Watch your mouth or you will be dead! Oh yah! Please check my profile and answer the pole. For the lazy people who doesn't even want to click 2 buttons here is the question.**

**Should I add romance in my stories?**

**Write your answer in your review. R&R!**


	7. Important : Authors Note

I am sooooo very sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story. I lost my interest in Warriors (kinda). And this idea's way overused. There are other versions that are far better than mine. Sorry. This is the official sign. Thanks a bundle to all my supporters. Goodbye. And hey, if you want to contact me to read your story, a question, anything, contact me at:

s h o o t i n g c o m e t 3 g m a i l . c o m

Bye bye!


End file.
